


Together

by Yuu2qw



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Character Death, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu2qw/pseuds/Yuu2qw
Summary: And yes, Sorey did find someone....or something, probably, that makes him happy. Which is why he always sneak out of the castle to the shore near the castle......





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> First time typing this kind of AU. Don't know if I'm bad or good. ((Hehe....

Sneaking out of the castle without ANYONE, and when he means anyone, he means not only the gaurds and servants but his elder stepsister, Alisha. To Sorey, Alisha is the best stepsister he ever have. His mother remarry a man, and to his surprise, his mother remarry Hyland's king. How they fell for each other both five years old Sorey and twelve years old Alisha has no idea but they confirmed the love between their parents is mutual and real, because some(even now) naughty little boy went in the couple's room....yeah anyway.

Now at the age of twenty-five, Alisha proved herself enough to be the Queen of Hyland and married, at first politically, Rolance Empire's head knight Sergei. A fine man who is obviously a lot older than Alisha, yet Alisha type. Sergei is more interested in politics instead of ruins and adventure, so Alisha concluded to Sorey that he will be the best king Hyland ever have. Then on some days, she even urges him to find a girl, or boy, to be his bride to be. Even though he not related, he is still apart of the royal family. It is not like Alisha is giving him the hard time but she really wants someone who can make Sorey happy.

And yes, Sorey did find someone....or _something_ , probably, that makes him happy. Which is why he always sneak out of the castle to the shore near the castle. His boots sink as he run towards the giant boulders, the cold, salty water soaked the edge of his trousers. The water now reaches right below his shoulder, he climbs up a boulder to carefully (clumsily) place his small duffle on the rough surface. Making sure there is no one else there, he make a whistle sound.

Sure enough, a loud splash and dolphin like whistle can be heard from afar. Half of a face pops out from the serene surface. Amethyst eyes glowing as soon as it locks with Sorey's emerald ones. Likewise, the figure ducks back in the water to rush to Sorey's side. Head popping out of the water surface, the merperson makes a happy whistle. White with aquamarine tip long hair, pale skin with little bits of scale all over his body except his tail, and of course seashells that were tied around his tail which probably acts for merpeople accessories.

"Su-eeh" The meran calls out his name. Chuckling, Sorey leans down to plant a kiss on the boy's forehead, just for his lips to colide with a cold wet metal. He pulls away, pushing away the long bangs that covers his forehead. A circlet, gold band with a green gem attached on the middle.

"Mikleo, what is this?" He asked, thumb gently tracing the circlet. Mikleo replied, in fish language. He remembers teaching his precious fish boyfriend(what his friend Rose call Mikleo as) English, and Mikleo teaches him back his own. Nonetheless, he still struggles with words, like Mikleo. In the long monologue, he only understands Mother.

Mikleo stops abruptly, maybe he just knew Sorey does not understand him clearly, so he tries it in English. "Mother give. Pretty. Su-ee, same." He points at the gem and at Sorey's eyes.

"It matches my eyes?"

"Su-ee. Same. Mikioo, like." Mikleo giggles. Oh gosh, what is he going to do with all the cuteness? Sorey burries his face in his palms, blushing furiously.

"Su-ee...no like?" Seeing Sorey hide his face away, Mikleo starts to give second thought to his new treasure. He hungs his head fiddling with his fingers. Sorey takes his cold ones in his, shaking his head with a smile. "I love it."

This time it is Mikleo who blush. Gripping Sorey's hands, he seem embarrassed. With his tail lapping under the water, it seems obvious that Mikleo is trying to find his words.

Sorey opens his duffle, taking out a necklace with a tiny amethyst gem. He gesture Mikleo to turn around and the merman did. He place the necklace gently, not startling the boy, around his neck. Mikleo made an amazed whistle. He takes gem and stare at it. It matches Mikleo's eyes perfectly.

"What this?" Mikleo turn to him.

"A necklace."

"Ne...kas?" Mikleo tilts his head.

"It is a gift. A new treasure for Mikleo." Sorey chuckles. Placing a tender kiss on the boy's cheek right on the scale patch under his eyes. Both of their eyes met. Sorey wraps his arms around Mikleo's waist to pull him on the boulder with him. With Mikleo's shiny sliver tail on his lap, he could not hold the need to touch and stroke the scales on it. Mikleo shiver at the touch, his hands on Sorey's cheek wanting something.

"Mikleo?" He asked as Mikleo inches closer to him. They lock gaze for a moment before brushing their lips together, both needing each other.

"Sorey! What are you doing there!?" Alisha's voice boomed from the shore.

Startled, Mikleo ducks back in the water. Sorey jumps, a bit too much, and fell in the water. He can swim, but with all the boulders in the way, he can't find his way back up the surface. To make things worse, his foot got caught between two boulders. He tries to break free, yet losing air he gets weaker and weaker. Soon enough, he blacks out felling cold hands on his caught foot.

* * *

 

Mikleo is in distress. He knows humans are weak. Unlike them, they couldn't survive in water. He saw Sorey struggling between the giant rocks and went limp in almost a second. He is terrified. He tries to pull the human's...foot out. He wrinkles his nose at the scent of blood. He manage to pull the wounded foot out of the gap, though it is bleeding so much and Mikleo is not able to swim too far ashore, he bring Sorey back to the surface.

"Su-ee! Su-ee!" He holds the limp body close to him. He swims to the shallow water, despite the fact, warm sun is his major weakness. His tail hurts, it hurts so much as the harsh rays shone on him, but his mind is on Sorey. Hands, human hands tries to grab Sorey. Human is bad, merciless, enemy of the sea, is what he was taught. But not Sorey, Sorey saved his life once, the bond between them grew stronger and stronger through the years and he WILL NOT let those filthy humans harm Sorey in any way.

He bites the hands while pulling Sorey back to land. His teeth isn't sharp as a shark, nor he has razor claws like crabs and lobsters, he still manage to make the hands retreat. When he feel dry sand making contact with his tail and skin, he shakes Sorey in spite of the surging pain from the sun.

"Su-ee! Su-ee!"

He hears talking, human words he couldn't understand. All he can make out of are protect and Sorey. This time he felt a presense beside him, he hugs Sorey close to him, acting as a shielding from the human. Bracing himself for another painful impact, only to feel the gentle hands on his head stroking the wet strands of hair. He opens an eye, then another.

A tall human man smiling at down at him, and a human woman beside him and Sorey. Human woman is stroking him and human man is talking to him in a weird tone. Now he really does not understand a word. Once human man finish talking, human woman whisper something to him. Unlike Sorey's friend Rosé, human woman is beautiful. Prettier than Rosé. Her....clothes, if remembers what it's call, is much prettier than Rosé's. Still, he doesn't understand a word.

"Su-ee....friend?" He asked.

Human woman nods.

"Su-ee hurt. Need help." He said, slowly leaving Sorey. He hiss in pain when he moves. Scrotching sun really isn't a good thing. It burns, so bad and he needs water right now to cool it off. He hears both human talking again but his mind is focus on Sorey AND the intense pain on his tail. He felt himself being lift off, taill dangling in mid air. Tall human man place him back in the shallow water. Unlike Sorey's arms, tall human man skin is rough. Human woman takes something from her clothes and wrap it around Sorey's injury. It is almost the same with his people, except they uses seaweeds and algae.

He sigh at the scene. So maybe not all human is bad. He plays in the water while human woman and tall human man takes care of Sorey. He wants to move closer in, but his burning tail tells him otherwise. Human woman goes to his front. She has her hand infront of her. This is a, handshake.

"....name....Alisha"

"Arisa?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Alisha."

"Arisha." He takes her hand. "Name...Mikioo..." He said timidly. "Su-ee give name."

He listen to human woman repeats his name. He cherish it. Afterall, he does not understand human words before he met Sorey, he only knows it is his name after Sorey frequently calling him that. "Arisha new friend?"

"Yes. New friend." Human woman reply with a nod. He makes a makes a happy noise. 'Wow, a new friend! This is so exciting but how is he? Is he ok? Is it my fault? Will he wake up?' He continues blabbering, bombing questions at Alisha to only realise he spoke dolphin at her. Clicking his tongue, he points at the sleeping figure(he assume) and tries again in human words. "Su-ee. Good...." He shakes his head. What does humn say again. "...o...kay? Su-ee okay?" He tries again.

Arisha nods. "...Is...okay....not....worry." Understanding bits of the sentence. It seems like Sorey is in good hands. He nods at her. "Mikioo loves Su-ee. Su-eeh good to Mikioo." He speaks again. "Mikioo likes Arisha. Arisha good fo Mikioo." He smiles at her. His opens her hands revealing her palm. He drag his sharp nail across her palm.

He was suddenly seperated from Alisha. The tall human man pulls her away from him with fear in his eyes. Now he is scared of being hurt. He jumps in the water leaving the two human but close by the shore where Sorey lives. The tall human man and Arisha left the sand place with Sorey.

And Sorey didn't return to the rocks in five moom rise straight.

* * *

 

Sorey peels open his heavy eyes. He remembers drowning when he heard Alisha's voice. And Mikleo.

"Mikleo!" He jerks up. Pain surges through his right ankle making him wince. His body told him to wait until he recovers, but his mind is on Mikleo with questions flooding in like crazy. What happen to Mikleo after that? Did Alisha and Sergei do something? Is Mikleo okay? His head is spinning as he tries to get up from bed.

The door opens. Alisha and Sergei rushes to his side to help him back down. "Sorey!"

"Where is Mikleo? Did you do something? Please tell me you didn't do anything!!" He struggles the couple's hold. Once he was sitting on the edge of the bed with a giant bruise on his forehead(from Alisha), he is calmer than before.

"Your friend, or maybe boyfriend is fine. We didn't tell anyone, plus, we make sure no one goes to the beach knowing that Mikleo will be waiting for you there." Alisha said, hands on her lap, she looks at Sorey with a happy gaze.

"At first, we thought he is harming you--"

"He doesn't."

"Let me finish." Another smack on the head. "When Sergei wants to save you, he pull you back to shore. He kept calling your name and keeping you close. It was quite, surprising? When we saw that sight. We try to get him away but he doesn't let you, and gave Sergei a good bit on the hand." To prove it, Sergei took off the glove he is wearing. A visible bite mark, it isn't red but it's there, a faint teeth mark.

"He can be mischievous."

"It isn't mischief. It's love Sorey. He loves you." Alisha said. "And you love him too."

He remains silent. He knew what she means. Alisha has her hands on Sorey's, she gave him a little squeeze before signaling Sergei. The knight carries Sorey with ease. "Ser-Sergei?" He yelped.

"Instead of having you sneak out with your injury. WE are taking you out." Sergei explained with an apologic smile. Hr hide his face in his hands, being carried bridal style is definately not something he expected, especially from his brother in law. He makes sure his face is hidden when thry pass through the halls.

Until they reach the beach he only dare to look up from his hands all flustered. Sergei gave him a nervous chuckle as the trio settle themself by the shore. Sorey, desperate to see his love, makes the usual whistling sound Mikleo taught him. They waited for a respond. Nothing.

He tries again, making the same whistling sound again and again. His heart aches as panic make its way all over Sorey. The merman was no where to be seen. "Alisha!" He looks at his sister. The queen has the same espression on her face. "That's weird." She murmered.

Sergei immediately take off his armor to dive in the water. He calls out for Mikleo but there is still no respond. Not until they heard someone familiar.

"Prince Sorey." Chacellor Bartlow calls out with a stern face. "I suspect as much."

He is not alone. With four knights behind him, they are holding a bloodied person, or should he say, his beloved.

"What did you do to him!?" He yelled, scrambling to get on his feet. Mikleo's body's covered in deep cuts, blood dripping down his chest, face, basically all over him. He is weak, both arms held firmly by two of the gaurds with their spears ends on his throat. Furiously, Sorey got up on his feet, glaring at the knights. "Release him." He growled lowly.

The knights shakily lets go of Mikleo but only stop halfway as Chancellor Bartlow to cut him off. "My your highness. It seems like this creature had you hynotized." He shakes his head with an evil grin on his face. "A prince is never fascinated by a man, especially such hideous being like this. I am sure that after we kill this, monster, you will be freed from your miserable state."

"No!"

Alisha on the other hand, has no interest in the chancellor's drama again. "Release him. My order." No one dares to go against the queen, not even the knight under Bartlow's command. When the knight let go of Mikleo, Sorey rush to the injured boy's side in spite of the pain on his ankle. The boy open his eyes slightly, wincing as he does. "Su...reh..?" He whispers.

"Yes. It's me. I'm here." He hugs the boy close to him. A cold hand carass his cheek, blood smeer on on the skin. "Sureh...are you...well...?" The dolphin like voice is there, but faint. From afar he hears arguments between Alisha, Sergei and Bartlow but he doesn't care. What he need is a way to heal Mikleo and fast. "Yeah. I'm well."

"That is...good. Arisha say she bring Sureh here just now...so Mikleo be good and wait. Mikeo wait...but bad human hurt Mikleo. Mikeo no attack bad human. Is Mikeo good?" Mikleo asked, his eyes not breaking away from Sorey and with a smile plaster on his lips. Sorey's heart aches so much. His dear Mikleo, injured, in pain, voice growing faint and he breath much lesser than before, yet he is still smiling and asking for compliment like a three years old.

"Mikleo is good." Sorey force a smile. "Mikleo is the best. I love you, so so much. Mikleo, please tell me what to do. How can you get better?" He whispers as he put his forehead on Mikleo's. Tears streaming down, some landing on the other's face. He knew, yet he ask. This is beyond saving. Mikleo is dying, he was hurt so badly, he cannot be saved.

With no answer, Mikleo is humming. Humming the same tune when he and Sorey first met. The melodic voice, the unknown lyrics, will be the last treasure Mikleo share with Sorey. His whisper like hum turns into silence. The hand which was place on Sorey's cheek slides down.

Amethyst eyes no longer shine, it is dim, but the pale lips are curved. Sorey's eyes widen. He knows this is going to happen but he cannot accept the fate. He shakes his head slowly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Holding the limp body, his body shakes.

A loud howling cry escape his lips.

* * *

  
That was years ago. His love for the young merman never waver. Even now in his fifties, he still remain his young features though he has a few wrinkles here and there. He sat in the by the shore where he lost Mikleo that day. His hair is now longer, and he keeps the exact length of his love. His hand on the walking stick which rest on his lap.

He was dignosed with an illness when he was travelling with the Sparrowfeathers, they passedby a plague town to deliver medicines, unfortunately he caught the plague. He refuses the painful treatment the castle medic provide him when he return home. Alisha respected his choice, supporting him whenever she can but she is still the queen to Hyland. It is her duty to take care of her people first. Even so, Sorey's grateful for her coming in his room every night. He still carries on with his life and his passion for adventuring the whole Gleenwood continent. He wrote books after books, even when he is bedridden, the quill in his hands never stops.

He close his eyes as he listen to the waves, his free hand plays with the gem on the circlet and his necklace moves as the wind blows.

"Mikleo, wait for me." He whispers. "I'm coming for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what kind of Zestiria AU you want me to type next~! *waves*


End file.
